<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Domain by DragonousSenses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222673">A New Domain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses'>DragonousSenses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ishimaru, Ishimondo Week #2 2020, M/M, breath of the wild AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its finally time to begin his journey back home...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Domain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last of the prompts for Ishimondo week!<br/>* This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.<br/>I made some changes and fixed up the grammar!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t know how but he must have fallen asleep at some point because he soon found himself laying in bed with only the gentle glow from outside the window to see by. Had that all… been merely a dream? It certainly was strange enough to be and he groaned softly as he slowly sat up only to gasp as he took in the enormous room itself. This… This wasn’t his bedroom… Where…?</p>
<p>“Good morning sir! I hope you slept well? Mondo did ask me to check on you in the morning and- O-oh! I-I’m terribly sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you! I’ll let you get ready now…”</p>
<p>Just as quickly as the blue fishman had peered into the room he was quick to leave him be as soon as he’d let out a scream, apologizing to him profusely before he closed the door and his squelching footsteps faded away. Why?! Why was he stuck in such a strange place and- Wait… What was that he’d said? Something about being asked to check in on him…</p>
<p>That other fishman… Where was he? And more importantly… Where had those clothes draped over the chair in the corner come from? Not that he was complaining. The clothes he’d been wearing before were likely still resting on that hill from where he’d put them before he swimming and the long shirt and trunks he had on at the moment were still somewhat damp from being in the storm so he was quick to change into them even if they were far different from what he usually wore.</p>
<p>The shirt was rather plain and the short trousers he had on only made it easier for him to shiver in the colder air. Though he could see that at one point there had been a fire lit in the fireplace. Why on earth the room even had such a thing was baffling but the village itself was likely just as strange so he pulled on the thick worn boots and nervously made his way out into the hall, gazing around at the oddly intricate architecture as he went down the stairs.</p>
<p>The same fishman as before instantly greeted him and he assured him that he’d enjoyed his stay before he slowly inched his way out of the building. Not that it was hard with how surprisingly open it happened to be and he gazed around at the village as he tried his best to keep out of the downpour that was still occurring only to let out a little yelp as someone leaped out in front of him from what seemed to be below the ground.</p>
<p>“Shit! Sorry about that! I was comin’ to see how ya were doin’… Hope Kayden didn’t scare the shit out of ya… He let me rent a room fer free since I helped him out one time…”</p>
<p>That certainly explained why he’d woken up like that… The fact that there even was an inn was rather surprising though he was mostly baffled by the fact that he’d gone to all that trouble for him. The other seemed to understand because he gave him a toothy grin as he chuckled and ruffled his hair with a webbed hand, motioning for him to follow him as he padded up the stairs.</p>
<p>Goodness… Why this man was being so kind towards him with how little they knew each other was hard to comprehend but it wasn’t as if he had a choice at the moment. This place… It was completely different to anywhere he’d ever been before and the other was the only person he could count on to help him. Which is why he made sure to stay as close to him as he could even if he was still somewhat unsure of him.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long to realize that they’d walked into some sort of shop either and he gasped as he took in all the different weapons and materials around them only to flush as the shopkeeper cleared his throat and quietly asked if they needed anything.</p>
<p>“He’s kinda new here so I was hopin’ to get him a weapon today… He uh… He lost his last ones…”</p>
<p>What?! He instantly tensed and gazed up at the fishman in utter bewilderment at that statement only for the one behind the counter to sigh and pull some down from the shelf as he informed them that all they happened to sell were either tridents or spears of all things. Why he was giving him one at all was utterly beyond him and he could only let out a soft cry of surprise as a spear was placed into his hands, the strangely light weapon trembling in his hands as he held it close to his chest.</p>
<p>It was far taller than he was but the easy with which he was able to move it was even more shocking and he could only watch and protest the best that he could as the other bought a few other things which he placed in a nice thick backpack before placing it onto his back with a grin. While it likely was a good idea to be prepared surely they wouldn’t need all that much? Just having something to defend himself with was understandable but all the other had to do was take him home… right?</p>
<p>Thankfully the other didn’t waste his money any further after that and he let out a deep sigh as soon as they left the shop, propping himself up with the spear as he leaned against it. Why this man went to such lengths for someone like him was truly baffling…</p>
<p>“That thing really kinda suits ya huh? Don’t know why the hell they made that one so damn big but at least it’ll last ya awhile. Uh… I’m Mondo by the way… I didn’t get to tell ya last night with how fast ya passed out on me…”</p>
<p>So that other fishman, Kayden was it, had been talking about him after all. He was quick to bow and introduce himself regardless only to let out a squeak as the other laughed softly and ruffled his hair again. What exactly was so humorous was beyond him but now that they knew each other a bit better perhaps it would be best to get going. As much as the place fascinated him Ishida had to be worried sick with how long he’d been gone for.</p>
<p>Mondo seemed to have the same idea because he was quick to lead him down into the central part of the village before walking out onto what seemed to be a bridge. He did recall him mentioning that before… At least they wouldn’t have to deal with whatever had been trying to attack them before again. Though he still held the spear close to him just in case and kept as close to him as he possibly could. There was quite a bit out there that was still fairly unknown to him and he didn’t want to end up worse than how Mondo had found him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>